The Shinigami Reborn
by ultimate-drax
Summary: One month after losing his powers, Ichigo is badly injured by a Hollow which he can't see and is in desperate need of a blood transfusion and ironically enough, Rukia and Ichigo share the same blood type. My first Ichi/Ruki FF so please be cool.


**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie. **

**Summary: One month after losing his powers, Ichigo is badly injured by a Hollow which he can't see and is in desperate need of a blood transfusion and ironically enough, Rukia and Ichigo share the same blood type. What happens when a Shinigami gives blood to a human that used to have Shinigami powers?**

* * *

Ichigo was on his way back home from school. It has been a month since he lost his Shinigami powers and lords knows how much he missed it. Being able to protect everyone and everything he holds dear to his heart. Being able to be with Rukia. Not being able to see or speak to her secretly tarred Ichigo apart. He told his friends that he was doing fine about all this but they knew him better than that.

Everything seemed fine while Ichigo was on his way home until an explosion went off, right next to Ichigo. He landed several feet away. His ears were ringing and his vision was dim but he could see that his shirt was torn open that he had many deep cuts. He heard a familiar roar before passing out.

* * *

"It is close," Kuchiki Rukia said as she was jumping from building to building. She heard an explosion not far from her and quickly turned towards its direction. When she got there she spotted the Hollow she's been hunting. She was right behind it and plotted on taking it out with a sneak attack but she stopped dead in her tracks and saw to her shock at the figure the Hollow was holding in its hand. It was Ichigo. Completely forgetting about the sneak attack she cried out in her rage, "Get your filthy hands of him!" The Hollow turned it head around and before it could even blink, Rukia slashed it across its face and grabbed Ichigo as it disintegrated. "Ichigo," The small Shinigami said as she held the former Substitute Shinigami in her arms. "Ichigo, please wake up. Ichigo!"

"Rukia," Renji said as he arrived at the scene along with Hanataro. "What happened?"

"When I arrived here the Hollow had Ichigo in its grip," Rukia said. "He looks badly hurt. Hanataro, please do something." Rukia plead.

"Right away," Hanataro said and rushed over to Ichigo's side. He started to dig through his medical bag and picked out some sort of device. "This is a new device created by the 12th Division to analyze someone's body." He said as he held the device over Ichigo's unconscious body. "My friend, Rin, gave this to me when I was promoted." He said and looked at the computer screen attached to the device. "This is not looking good," He said in sorrow. "Ichigo-san has lost a large amount of blood and is in a desperate need of a direct transfusion right away ore he could die. He is blood type A."

Rukia's eyes snapped at this. "I'm also blood type A. can you make the transfusion right now?"

"Well, yes." Hanataro replied. "But you're a Shinigami and Ichigo-san is a human. Such a transfusion has never been done before."

"Rukia," Renji spook up. "Such a thing is very similar to…"

"I know," Rukia cut Renji of, "and I don't care." She turned her look back to the small healer. "Hanataro, do it." She told him.

"Rukia…" Renji was about to say something else before he was cut off again.

"I told you, I don't care." Rukia said. "I'm not about to let Ichigo die when I have a chance to save him. And don't you dare try and stop me. Hanataro, do it." She told the healer and obeyed and started to take out some equipment from his bag.

* * *

**One hour later at Urahara Shoten**

"How is Rukia?" Renji asked Hanataro as he walked out of the room where Ichigo and Rukia were being hospitalized. Rukia has given so much blood to Ichigo she had passed out during the transfusion

"She's in a much better shape than Ichigo-san is," Hanataro replied. "He was in pretty bad shape when we found him," Hanataro told the other Shinigamis. "If we hadn't done that emergency transfusion I don't think he would have survived. But by all rights he should be dead."

"Well, he is pretty tough." Renji said.

"Not my point, lieutenant." Hanataro said. "He had a punctured lung, a concussion and several broken ribs and was suffering from a cardiac arrest as well as from a huge amount of blood lost. A Shinigami could probably survive that but Ichigo-san is a normal human now without even so much as a drop of Reiatsu left in his body. I don't care how tough he is."

"Then what are you saying?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, I used the same device I used to analyze Ichigo-san's injuries and discovered something I have never seen before." Hanataro replied. "As you probably already know, there has never been a blood transfusion between humans and Shinigamis. And Ichigo-san's body is adjusting to Rukia-san's blood as any other transfusion does but the **Reiryoku **(Spiritual Energy) of Rukia-san's blood is somehow being absorbed by Ichigo-san."

Urahara curious expression by now. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think Ichigo-san's soul is absorbing the Reiryoku from Rukia-san's blood in a very similar way he absorbed Rukia-san's powers." Hanataro replied. "I'm starting to believe…that Ichigo-san will regain his Shinigami powers much faster than any of us had hoped."

* * *

**Sorry for the sudden end, but it's late and I wanna go to bed. Sorry it was such a short chapter but I'm planning on making longer chapters. That is of course if you all did like this and if you did I will defiantly continue with it. Please don't forget to review if you did like it. **


End file.
